House of Anubis: The Legacy
by Arsenal of Lollipops
Summary: Sure they graduated, but as if they could stay far from each other long. The former Anubis House residents are ALL together one last time. (SET TWO YEARS AFTER THE ANUBIS RESIDENTS GRADUATED, NEAR MID-JULY)
1. Scene 1

House of Anubis: The Legacy

**Characters**

*Mick Campbell; Jerome Clarke; Mara Jaffray; Willow Jenks *

*Alfie Lewis; Nina Martin; Joy Mercer; Eddie Miller *

*Amber Millington; KT Rush; Fabian Rutter; Patricia Williamson *

Scene 1

_THE SCENE OPENS WITH THE CAMERA PANNING INTO AN AMERICAN, SUBURBAN CUL-DE-SAC. WE SEE KT AND EDDIE WALKING ALONG THE PAVEMENT; EDDIE LOOKING VERY CONFUSED AT A MAP, AND KT WITH HER PHONE ON HER EAR. SHE IS TALKING TO A VERY IMPATIENT FABIAN. _

**KT**

(TALKING ON THE PHONE TO FABIAN, WHO IS RAMBLING) Yes, I understand Fab-… we're almo-…. No, I can't see the house from where I'm standing….. Yes, I will call you when we get there. (TO EDDIE) Please tell me we're almost there. (BACK TO FABIAN) Relax, I'm still here. I can-… Fabian! Relax!

**EDDIE**

(STILL LOOKING DOWN AT THE MAP) The files I took from my dad told about her address. They weren't very clear on how to get there….

**KT**

Then can we just ask for directions? Fabian is driving me insane. (NOTICES FABIAN OVERHEARD) Well that was meant for you!

**EDDIE**

(LOOKS AT KT) Ask for directions? You see, that is an argument that I really don't want to start right now. (LOOKS BACK AT THE MAP, THEN UP AT THE HOUSES IN THE CUL-DE-SAC) Aha! I think we're here.

**KT**

(VISIBLY RELIEVED, SHE GOES BACK TO FABIAN) Ok, Fabian we're here. I'll call you back when we get a response from her….. Fabian, you need to relax; I can hear Mara in the back. Ok… ok… Good-bye! (HANGS UP PHONE)

_KT AND EDDIE WALK TOWARD A SMALL HOUSE A FEW HOUSES DOWN FROM WHERE THEY WERE STANDING. EDDIE STUFFS THE MAP IN HIS POCKET AND KT GIGGLES AT HIS SLOPPY-NESS. KT KNOCKS SOFTLY ON THE DOOR, AND WHEN THERE IS NO RESPONSE, EDDIE KNOCKS HARDER._

**KT**

(LIGHTLY HITS EDDIE ON THE SHOULDER) What do you want to do, break the door down? Are you sure this is the right house?

**EDDIE**

(JOKINGLY) When have I ever been wrong?

_AFTER A FEW A FEW SECONDS, A MIDDLE-AGED NURSE WITH A STETHOSCOPE AROUND HER NECK OPENS THE DOOR. EDDIE AND KT SHARE A CONFUSED LOOK._

**EDDIE**

(TO THE NURSE) Um, does Nina Martin live here?


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

_THE SCENE OPENS IN THE COMMON ROOM IN ANUBIS HOUSE. JOY AND MARA ARE SITTING ON THE COUCH, AND FABIAN IS PACING WITH HIS PHONE CLUTCHED IN HIS HAND. JUST AS JOY TAKES A MAGAZINE OUT OF HER BAG, JEROME BARGES THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR. _

**JEROME**

I don't remember the walk from the entrance of the school to this house being so long. (ENTERS THE COMMON ROOM)

_HE THEN OPENS HIS ARMS AS JOY RUNS TOWARD HIM AND KISSES HIM ON THE CHEEK. FABIAN THEN STOPS PACING AND GOES TO HUG HIS FRIEND, AS DOES MARA._

**FABIAN**

Wow, two years and you still have that untamable hair, eh? (RUFFLES JEROME'S HAIR)

**JEROME**

Ha ha, very funny. (POINTS AROUND THE ROOM) You're all lucky I even came here, but I think I had to after Mara's eighth email.

**MARA**

I did not send eight! (LAUGHS) I sent another two when you didn't respond to the first.

**JEROME  
**(TAKES A SEAT) I was going to, but I had some, uh, monetary things come up that couldn't be ignored. (NOTICES THE ACCUSING LOOKS) But enough about me. How are all of you?

**FABIAN  
**There will be enough time to talk about how we have all grown up later. Right now, we are waiting for Eddie or KT to call back.

**JEROME**

What, they can't make it to the reunion?

**FABIAN**

No, about…

**MARA**

Oh, uh, I think I forgot to mention one vital part.

**JOY**

We're trying to get a hold of Nina. She disappeared at the start of the term and we don't want to make her feel forgotten after all that happened two years ago.

**JEROME**

If I'm not mistaken, she told you (POINTS TO FABIAN) to move on, and practically implied us all to do the same. And I think this brainy relationship that you two have (MOTIONS TO FABIAN AND MARA) shows that we did.

**JOY**

Yes, but it still seems wrong to forget she ever existed.

**JEROME**

Well she forgot we existed. She never bothered to message us or check how we were doing. She just erased her past from her life. And I'm pretty sure you thought the same thing Fabian.

**FABIAN**

Her grandmother was ill. She had good reasons-

**JEROME**

To not call? You know what, whatever. Let's just drop it. Any who, is Nina the only person we're contacting? Or are we getting Amber and Mick in this, too?

**JOY**

I didn't even think of Amber-

**MARA**

Or Mick… I'll go send the emails.

_MARA GETS UP AND WALKS TO THE KITCHEN, WHERE SHE HAS HER LAPTOP. JOY, JEROME AND FABIAN ENGAGE IN SMALL TALK WHEN FABIAN'S PHONE RINGS. EDDIE IS SEEN IN THE CALLER ID. EVERYONE RUNS TOWARD AND GATHERS AROUND FABIAN._

**FABIAN**

Everyone shush! (TO THE PHONE) Eddie, you're on speaker.

**EDDIE (heard on speaker)**

Hey! Uh, bad news, I think. Nina wasn't there.

**KT (heard on speaker)**

A very rude nurse was.

**EDDIE**

At least Nina's grandmother's still alive. That's the good news.

**KT**

But don't worry; we didn't come all the way to Ohio for nothing.

**EDDIE**

I'll call back if anything. (TO KT) Hey, we should stop for tacos. (HANGS UP PHONE)

**JOY**

Americans and their fast food.

**MARA**

(TO FABIAN) Relax, they'll find her. Why are you so stressed?

**JEROME**

Aw, there's the love-sick puppy I once knew.

**FABIAN**

I'm not love-sick, it's just that she was my first love and all.

**JOY**

Yeah, not something to say in front of your current girlfriend, Fabes.

**JEROME**

(FALLS BACK ON HIS CHAIR) Wow, I'm starved! Where's Trudy when you need her.

**JOY **

I'm thinking pizza.

**MARA**

On me.

**FABIAN**

I think I can handle that.

_THE FOUR WALK OUT THE HOUSE, JEROME WITH HIS ARM AROUND JOY, AND FABIAN HOLDING MARA'S HAND, HIS PHONE STILL CLUTCHED IN HIS HAND._


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

_KT AND EDDIE ARE IN A BOOTH IN A SMALL, NOT-SO-CROWDED DINER. EDDIE IS EATING A SANDWICH, AND KT HAS A MUFFIN AND HOT CHOCOLATE IN A MUG. KT IS SEEN GIGGLING._

**KT**

…Ok, I really doubt that Patricia would do something like that.

**EDDIE**

Uh, excuse me, you've shared a room with her before, so you of all people know how she can be. I'm telling you, she punched me in the gut when I beat her at a _racing game._ What made it worse was the fact that she had like six rings on.

_KT LAUGHS, AND EDDIE TAKES A BITE OF HIS SANDWICH. HE THEN SPEAKS WITH HIS MOUTH FULL._

**EDDIE (CONT'D)**

I tell you, that Patricia packs the force of a bull. She's telling me that she might come over here next month, but I keep telling her not to. You know, 'cause if we manage to find Nina, we'll all just head over there. (TAKES ANOTHER BITE) So tell me, how's your mom?

**KT**

You've met my mom, you know how she is. Still a hoarder.

**EDDIE**

Did you ever think that maybe she needs all that stuff?

**KT**

Oh, don't try to justify her! There's is no excuse for such behavior.

_EDDIE LAUGHS AND TAKES ANOTHER BITE OF HIS SANDWICH, AS DOES KT WITH HER BAGEL. WE THEN HEAR THE CLANG OF A BELL AS SOMEONE ENTERS THE DINER. EDDIE THEN STIFFENS WHEN HE HEARS THE FAMILIAR VOICE OF A YOUNG WOMAN ASKING FOR A COFFEE. KT NOTICES THIS AND LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER, ONLY TO SEE A GIRL WITH LONG DARK BROWN HAIR. EDDIE THEN TURNS AROUND AND NEARLY CHOKES ON THE SANDWICH HE WAS CHEWING. HE QUICKLY JUMPS OUT OF THE BOOTH TOWARDS THE GIRL, AND KT FOLLOWS ALONG AFTER HIM._

**EDDIE**

Hey, Nina! Hey, hi!

_IN HIS HASTE TO REACH THE GIRL, EDDIE BUMPS INTO A WAITER, WHO IS CARRYING A FEW PLATES, AND THEY BOTH TUMBLE TO THE GROUND. KT IS SOON AT EDDIE'S SIDE._

**KT**

Only you Eddie.

_EDDIE GETS UP AND HELPS THE WAITER, WHO LOOKS A LITTLE SHAKEN. THE BROWN-HAIRED GIRL WALKS OVER TO EDDIE AND KT, A VERY DISBELIEVING LOOK ON HER FACE. EDDIE TAKES A MOMENT TO LOOK AT THE GIRL'S FACE AND SMILES. KT IS VERY CONFUSED._

**NINA**

Eddie? Eddie!

_NINA AND EDDIE HUG, AND WE MIGHT HEAR COMMENTS SUCH AS "HOW ARE YOU?", OR "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", FROM THEM. _

**EDDIE**

Seriously Nina, you're fantastic at disappearing.

**NINA**

Yeah, Joy's got nothing on me**! **

_WE SEE KT A LITTLE CONFUSED AT THE COMMENT. NO ONE ACTUALLY FILLED HER IN ON THAT TOPIC._

**NINA (CONT'D)**

But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in California?

**EDDIE  
**I do, but me and KT came here looking for you.

**NINA**

KT?

**KT**

(STEPS FORWARD) Hi, I'm KT. I've heard a lot about you.

**EDDIE  
**KT is one of my closest sister-friends. She just so happened to take your place as American girl back at Anubis. You know, when you left and gave no explanation for your appearance except for a measly note?

**NINA**

I always knew that'd come back to haunt me.

**KT**

Um, don't you guys think we should get a booth instead of standing right here in the middle? That waiter still looks a little shaken.

_KT, EDDIE, AND NINA WALK TO THE BOOTH KT AND EDDIE WERE ORIGINALLY SITTING IN. NINA SITS NEXT TO EDDIE._

**EDDIE**

You have a lot of explaining to do. I almost got beat up because of you.

**NINA**

What? I told you. I couldn't go back because my Gran became ill again. And she still is.

**EDDIE**

That doesn't mean that you couldn't have called us or something.

**KT**

Fabian was especially broken.

**NINA**

I wanted to move on.

**EDDIE**

That wasn't a good excuse for me then. It's not a good excuse for me now.

**NINA**

Would it help if I told you I was going to call you now?

**EDDIE**

What do you mean?

_NINA LOOKS AT KT AND THEN BACK AT EDDIE. SHE LOWERS HER VOICE AND SPEAKS TO EDDIE._

**NINA**

I have been feeling… I don't know what, since like, two years ago.

**EDDIE**

If it's about the whole Chosen One/Osirian thing, KT knows everything. She even knows some things you don't.

NINA LOOKS AT KT AGAIN AND SPEAKS LOUDER AGAIN.

**NINA**

I think we should talk in someplace a little more… private.

_THE SETTING CHANGES AND THE GROUP IS NOW ENTERING INTO NINA'S ROOM. KT AND EDDIE LOOK AROUND, THEN SIT ON NINA'S BED._

**NINA**

Ok, you have a lot of explaining to do, Eddie.

**EDDIE**

Me? What about you? You-

**NINA**

I'll explain why I really left later. But you two have to tell me what happened when I left first.

**KT**

It would take about three months for us to explain everything that happened. And even if we gave you a shortened version, you wouldn't believe a word we said.

**NINA**

Try me.

**KT**

(SIGHS) Ok, basically, my grandfather sent me on a mission to stop a great evil-

**EDDIE**

And she was given a key that just so happened to be the same key that a new teacher had-

**KT**

And I found out about Eddie being the Osirian, and he started to help me figure out what my grandfather meant by "great evil"-

**EDDIE**

And Alfie gave Amber a bracelet that was actually Victor's that he was supposed to use for a ceremony-

**KT**

And we found Robert Frobisher-Smythe's body in a tank that was in that teacher's house-

**EDDIE**

And Amber also found him, and she got sent out of school because of Harriet Denby, the teacher, who was actually Caroline, but was pretending to be her sister Harriet, who was in a mental hospital-

**KT  
**Frobisher was in the tank because Harriet was supposed to wake him up, but Caroline, Victor, and Sweet jumped in and were going to wake him up using the bracelet they confiscated from us and also using the descendants-

**EDDIE**

Patricia, Jerome, Joy, and Alfie-

**KT**

But we all thought I was the descendant 'cause Frobisher turned out to be my great-grandfather-

**EDDIE**

Team evil succeeded in waking up Robert, and because Caroline awoke him and not Harriet-

**KT**

He woke up evil and Evil Robert's sole purpose was to help Ammut rise from the underworld by the help of five sinners-

**EDDIE**

Victor was the first, Patricia was second, and they, along with Caroline, recruited my dad, Fabian, and Alfie-

**KT**

The world was close to ending because we thought the Staff of Osiris was supposed to help the situation**, **but it only helped Ammut to rise-

**EDDIE**

Robert used this book and made the entire student body sinners, except for me, KT, Harriet, and Willow, for a short while anyways-

**KT**

Then using my key and that other one-

**EDDIE**

KT and I put Ammut back I her place, and all was normal again when good guy Robert left to Egypt with Harriet.

_NINA LOOKED ABSOLUTELY FLABBERGASTED WHEN THEY FINISHED._

**EDDIE (CONT'D)**

But wait, there's more.

**KT**

During the time that we were graduating, these freshmen moved into the house-

**EDDIE**

And one girl, Sophia, was the daughter of an alchemist that used to work with Robert-

**KT**

And she stole the Touchstone of Ra, and when you reunite it with the rest of the pieces of the Pyramid of Ra-

**EDDIE**

You get gold, but only if you use a human sacrifice, or else Ra unleashes his fury onto the world-

**KT**

I was supposed to be the sacrifice, and then Mara was going to be the sacrifice-

**EDDIE**

When Ra was getting no sacrifice, the world was going to end again, so I stepped in and sacrificed myself. Then we graduated and we all lived happily ever after. So in a nutshell, we saved the world twice.

_NINA DIDN'T MOVE FOR A WHILE AND KT AND EDDIE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER._

**KT**

So do you think we're crazy?

**NINA**

Impossible… Those things couldn't have happened!

**KT**

I told you you wouldn't believe us.

**NINA**

No, it's not that. Eddie, I made up what I said about the Chosen One and the Osirian not being able to be together. The truth is, uh, I had a vision that all of that was going to happen. ALL of it. And I thought it was because I was there. So I didn't want to come back to, like, prevent it from happening. And I thought you'd think I was crazy if I told you.

**EDDIE**

Well you should have told me! Or Fabian! (STANDS UP OFF THE BED) Or anyone for that matter.

**NINA**

I thought I was protecting us all! And I clearly stated that in the letter!

**EDDIE**

Again, you should have told me! Was I your Osirian or not?

**NINA**

What do you mean was?

**EDDIE**

Like I said before, I had to sacrifice myself to keep Ra from destroying the world. Well, I sacrificed the Osirian.

**NINA**

So that's what I've been feeling. Unsafe.

**EDDIE**

Yeah. I guess I should have told you that before. Sorry about that.

**NINA**

I'm the one that should be apologizing. None of this would have happened if I didn't leave.

**KT**

No, I'm guessing it would have happened anyways.

_NINA LOOKS DOWN AT KT, AS IF SHE FORGOT SHE WAS THERE. NINA THEN SMILES AND LOOKS BACK TO EDDIE._

**NINA**

How's Fabian?

**EDDIE**

What?

**NINA**

I've been wondering about him ever since I gave you that letter to give to him. How is he?

**EDDIE**

He's… happy. And very impatient to hear from you.

**KT**

It was his idea for us to come and get you. We're sort of planning this Anubis reunion for next month, since none of us could wait twenty-five years.

_NINA LAUGHS AND TAKES A SEAT ON THE CHAIR AT HER DESK. EDDIE TAKES A SEAT NEXT TO KT ON THE BED._

**NINA**

Well, now that I know my worst fears came true, I think I can make it. (SMILES)

**KT**

(TO EDDIE) Don't call Fabian. I think we should surprise him.

**NINA**

Hey, what'd you mean by "he's happy"?

**KT**

Uh…

**NINA**

He moved on, didn't he?

**EDDIE**

He's dating Mara.

**NINA**

Mara? I thought she was with Jerome.

**KT**

No, Jerome cheated on Mara with Willow. He's with Joy now, and Willow's with Alfie, since Amber is now studying fashion in New York.

**NINA**

(POINTS TO EDDIE) You're still with Patricia?

**EDDIE  
**Yup. We're still going on strong.

**NINA**

Since when was Anubis House such a soap opera? And who's Willow?

**EDDIE**

Crazy flower girl that moved in when Amber left.

**NINA**

Oh yeah. I remember Weeping Willow. She always used to hang around in the gardens. (LAUGHS) Wow, I sure did miss a lot, didn't I?

**EDDIE**

It's not too late to catch up. I think we should go buy those plane tickets.

_AT THAT, THE THREE GET UP AND HEAD DOWNSTAIRS. OOV WE HEAR NINA ASKING HER GRAN FOR PERMISSION TO GO TO ENGLAND._


End file.
